deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to the Deus Ex Wiki. I would like to start getting the community established so we can get this wikia off the ground finally. ---- Game categorization There are various ways that people have been specifying what weapon (and probably other items) belong to which series. e.g. some weapons are appended with (DX) to denote that it's the original. I would suggest that rather than this method a single page for each weapon with the differences listed for each game. A different method would be needed for e.g. characters as most of these don't carry over.Cameron Brewis 17:23, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :How about like the new Leo page, that uses short tag in front of the article to show which game it from for new disambiguation pages from now on?--User:Blood sliver 17:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, what i mean by like uesp is how in depth do you want the wiki, and about what. The main thing is that we could make a walk threw for the game, it ranging from just a basic list of your objectives on the levels, or a step by step guide. I just wanted to use uesp because it is so far the best example of the 2 I could think of.--User:Blood sliver 17:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::With regards to characters though I would suggest to only create a disambiguation page such as Leo if the ambiguous handle is a common occurrence within the game world.Cameron Brewis 17:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I am a fan of uesp myself, and do like the layout. The main problem with adopting their format is the lack of articles currently on this wiki. UESP adopts a main page that doesn't have a list of pages, it uses a set of featured pages and expects the user to search for the rest. With regards to the matter of the walk through that sounds fine. I would suggest creating a walk through index page for each game having the list of levels/directions that the player could take, either each on their own pages or using the bookmark format (#). Make sure all walk through pages are clearly marked as spoilers though because I am sure you will agree that discovering the story in Deus Ex is one of the best parts of the game.Cameron Brewis 17:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not exactly that way. What says in which game a weapon was used is a category. Those suffixes only help to distinguish weapons with the same names, like sniper rifles. And I don't really think, it's a good idea to merge articles about weapons in DX and DXIW. They have very little in common, most of the time not even the names. DXIW has a shotgun while in DX1 there are two similar weapons: sawed-off shotgun and assault shotgun. Which article should IW's shotgun be merged with?--Nathan2000 23:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I see your point Nathan. A disambiguation page would come into play there, different pages e.g. sawed-off shotgun, assault shotgun and shotgun (DX2). with a disambiguation page titled "shotgun".--Cameron Brewis 04:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thinking about it, I'm not sure I am 100% happy with the idea of having "shotgun" as a disambiguation page when there is actually a weapon called simply "shotgun".*Backtracks* --Cameron Brewis 04:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) The Deus Ex Universe This view might not be very popular but I have been perusing through the "Characters" pages from each game. I find it very frustrating that there are two seperate character pages for each game. I feel that we need to take a leaf out of the book of the Star Wars Wiki (Wookieepedia) where they assume that the characters and events are real and do not split things into terms of "who did what in which game". A character transcends the limited confines of what they did in a game and as a result their article should be written in a true encyclopedic fashion. What I would like to see is a character page with all of the characters from the "Deus Ex Universe" understood in terms of their reality and not written as if they are just characters in seperate games that do not have stories outside of what you see in the game. I like neat categorisation as well. But that is not the case when the Characters page only has 4 links on it, which means that you have to click through another link to find a comprehensive list of the characters from a game. --Kaiza Killa 07:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) H+ Ingame Description Hi, i´m added to the most DX1 weapons the ingame description. I hope it´s ok. I want to give the items more ingame infos for example Jacob´s shadow. At last i have a little Question. Can i add the locations from rare weapons or weapon mods like fallout 3? * I'd say that you could put the first place that the weapons appear for all weapons and see how it works for now, as that doesn't seem to controversial. By the way, you should add you name at the end of talk post by using the signature and time stamp button or typeing '--~~~~' so people know who they are talking to. --User:Blood sliver 17:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I got it. Schlumpf86 19:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Weapons Hi, i want to split into Deux Ex and Deus Ex:IW Weapons ,but i don´t how to edit/open it. Can someone help me? Schlumpf86 15:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) * I'd like to split it, but for now there are not enough articles on the deus ex 2 weapons to make a sizable template for them, and I still want to see what will happen for weapons in both games.--User:Blood sliver 20:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) First "beta" working on a DX:IW template * As for iw, how about a temp that separates weapons in to 3 categorizes; melee, grenades\mines and things that use Ammunition (a stun prods also melee, but probably should go in the Ammunition part)--User:Blood sliver 02:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) "Beta" for Deus Ex:IW Schlumpf86 14:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I've changed a few things in your templates. If you ask me, you can post them anytime you wish. I like them.--Nathan2000 19:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *It would be nice, when someone can add these to the templates, i´m a real nooby at the moment with wiki. Schlumpf86 20:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, done.--Nathan2000 21:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Template can someone please add this template for me? Schlumpf86 20:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) * I made a name space for it,(Template:Augmentation) so now just adding will put it on a page, saving a lot of space.--User:Blood sliver 20:41, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Site Style Hi guys, I'm going to be looking into customising the layout and colour scheme of the site. Any input you have would be well received as code I can do, but I have all the visual design skills of a mole in a bag. --Cameron Brewis 17:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe you can use the http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki as rolemodel? I think the games have a similar style (skills ,hacking,augs/perks, why not the wiki too? Schlumpf86 18:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Change und infobox 1)Can someone please change Category:Books into Books it shoulded be a template but now i think is better as a ordinary article. 2) I want to create a infobox for DX augentations, but i need a little help I want to add *Name *Picture *Type: Offensive or defensive *Energy Rate *Number of upgrades *benefit can someone create this? Schlumpf86 14:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) next template same question. can someone this add again? thanks Schlumpf86 19:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) *Template:Skills was taken so i made it in Template:Skills in Deus Ex,any thoughts?--User:Blood sliver 22:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) walk through If Any one want's to get help on the walkthrough, I dont know how the index should look so I'd like help with that, but I think we should start with IW as it's shorter/looks easy to do. "I would suggest creating a walk through index page for each game having the list of levels/directions that the player could take, either each on their own pages or using the bookmark format."- also like he said, dont forgit spolier tags.--Duo 17:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *actully, how about a level list, like http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Diablo_I_Walkthrough, then a goal list in a similer way?--Duo 18:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Another idea could be, that we use a existing walkthrough and ask the author for his permission. 08:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) http://www.visualwalkthroughs.com/deusexinvisiblewar/deusexinvisiblewar.htm is a good Walkthrough if you want to base it of that, I'll email him if you like it--Duo 01:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Tarsus apartments was the first level i did, what do you think of it?--Duo 23:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Site Style Hi everyone!! Can someone customising the layout and colour scheme of the site? Maybe we can use this image http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/File:Age_gate.jpg as a background image. A different Wikia Logo(maybe with same font of DEx HR) and color.Elpeppo87 12:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC)